Autumn Fae
by Animeangel1798
Summary: "That's when he hears it, a tinkling laugh that reminds him of the crunch of autumn leaves and the cold autumn wind, somehow. He looks up and sitting on the highest branch has to be the most beautiful person Shizuo has ever seen." Fae Izaya story What more could you really ask for tbh.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! This story is already up on A03 but I realized I hadn't added it here yet. I hope you all enjoy. To answer a few questions you might have by the end: Yes, Izaya is non-binary in this. Roppi is just a fake name Izaya uses. They aren't in japan here, it's a made up vaguely medieval country. Most of the Fae lore used here is made up and the rest is my vague knowledge of actual fae myths and a little bit of research into fairy courts. Let me know any thoughts and questions you all might have! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! 3_**

* * *

_"You shouldn't go into the forest. Haven't you heard the stories?" _

_"People don't go there. Neither should you." _

Shizuo knows that strictly speaking, he shouldn't be here. The forest is considered taboo, only spoken about to warn others away; and even that doesn't go into specifics. The whole village would rather pretend this place doesn't exist. Stories are passed around at the inn and tavern though, when the mood is right or travelers ask the right people.

The thing is, Shizuo's never been superstitious and the forest is so peaceful. It's become his favorite place to come when he just needs to get away. Besides, he's not all that accepted by the village either so he feels a bit of sympathy for the place.

He's always been too strong and too quick to anger, so he's avoided, treated like a freak by everyone but his brother, that's why sometimes he just wants to escape for a while. Hence, the forest. It's beautiful and calm under the trees. He doesn't have to worry about his job at the mill, or his perpetual feud with the butcher (Shizuo didn't _mean _to throw his cow!) Or Kasuka's desire to leave and join those wandering theater groups (Kasuka is all he has left…) Besides, he trusts his strength to keep him safe from any dangers.

_"They say people will go in and never come out. The courts run wild through the forest." _

_"Look, I don't want to talk about it. The fae won't tolerate us anymore if we start bad-mouthing them." _

_"I heard someone from the next village over left their crippled baby in the forest and the next day it was back but different, that child wasn't human anymore. Don't go into the woods." _

There are rumors and stories enough to take years to tell them all but Shizuo doesn't care. He's gone into the woods plenty of times and nothing has ever appeared except the occasional animal that disappears quickly once it notices him. He's never heard the wild noises people claim to hear or seen any of the so called 'fae'. It's all baseless rumors of scared people. Shizuo's been accused of being a monster or demon, or fae, or anything else all his life. So has Kasuka. There's no such thing, in his mind.

Not to say that he knows everything about the forest, it's way too big for him to ever explore fully and he tends not to go too deep into it anyway, for safety reasons, but he doubts there's anything supernatural about the place. It seems as normal as any other forest. It changes with the seasons as it should, there's no unusual noises, he's never met anybody who's gotten lost inside it either.

_"Look, if you do go into the woods just… don't get distracted. As soon as you lose track of time or your location that's when they'll get you." _

_"They know the moment you enter that place and you're being watched at all times. Don't let them lead you astray." _

It's a cool autumn day but Shizuo likes the colder weather. He's lost in his thoughts more than he really should be but he feels safe so he doesn't mind. That is, until, he realizes he's passed the same large tree with the ring of vibrant mushrooms about three times.

Shizuo whips around, looking for any of his usual landmarks but none jump out to him. The path is covered by leaves as well. He frowns but doesn't panic. He'll manage to find a way out if he can just stay calm.

What is alarming is the fact that he can see the sun starting to sink over the trees. If he doesn't hurry he'll be left alone in the dark. He takes a deep breath. He's facing the direction the sun is setting so that has to be west. The village is to the east so he turns around. Eventually, he'll get out of the trees and can get his bearings properly. He sets off towards the east.

He walks for what feels like hours, the sun slowly setting behind him. Finally, he sees something familiar and grins as he heads toward it but his smile quickly falls when he sees what it is. It's that same tree!

That's impossible though, he never turned back to the west, not once. He looks back and the sun has almost completely disappeared behind the tree line.

His frown deepens and that's when he hears it, a tinkling laugh that reminds him of the crunch of autumn leaves and the cold autumn wind, somehow. He looks up and sitting on the highest branch has to be the most beautiful person Shizuo has ever seen.

They have wine red eyes and pitch-black hair. Whoever they are they're dressed like a noble: A deep red and black tunic that hugs their figure, a dark, fur-lined cloak that flutters in the wind and boots that reach their thighs waving back and forth. They even have a simple silver circlet that gleams in the fading sunlight. The person eyes him with obvious amusement. Shizuo clears his suddenly dry throat.

"Hello."

They give him a sharp smile.

"You seem lost~ or maybe you just really like my tree~"

They pat the tree they're perched on. Shizuo's shoulders hunch a bit in embarrassment.

"I'm lost. Do you know the way out?"

That gorgeous face turns contemplative.

"Do I? Maybe I do. In any case, you won't make it out before nightfall."

They hop off the branch, nearly giving Shizuo a heart attack, but amazingly they appear unharmed.

"I have a house nearby, why don't you stay with me?"

Shizuo blushes a little, it's not the kind of invitation he receives from beautiful strangers or… anyone really. Still, that doesn't mean he trusts this person. Not fully. (he can't even tell their gender, if they have one.)

"... Just for the night. I would appreciate it."

Shizuo bows respectfully and their smile softens slightly.

"Of course, I could hardly leave you alone to get even more lost or possibly die. Now, why don't you give me your name~"

The slightly odd phrasing doesn't even occur to Shizuo.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima."

That blindingly white smile flashes again, genuine delight flashing over their face.

"You may call me Roppi~ It's so nice to meet you Shizuo~"

Their words roll off their tongue, hungry and seductive in turn and it makes Shizuo shiver to hear his name from those lips. It feels like he's missing something here but before he can think about it too much they turn away.

"This way~ I'll be happy to lend you my spare room~"

They saunter away and Shizuo hurries to catch up, his heart beating wildly in his chest for reasons he's unsure of.

Roppi leads them on a tiny, winding path that Shizuo could never hope to have found on his own, much less follow it to the end. They end up in a little clearing. It's beautiful, with vibrant flowers and a crystal clear river fed by a stream. What's most impressive though is the house. It's nested atop a huge tree! The tree isn't the tallest but it is the thickest Shizuo has ever seen. It looks like part of the house is even inside the tree, though how Roppi managed that is a complete mystery to Shizuo.

Roppi grins at Shizuo's reaction.

"It is impressive isn't it~ My family has lived here since the tree was barely a sapling~ I'm just the most recent owner."

They lead Shizuo up a short, winding staircase and inside. It's just as impressive inside as it is outside. It's so much roomier than he'd thought it would be and the decor is lovely. Roppi hums happily and takes off his cloak, hanging it on a rack by the door.

"I'll show you the room you may use. Then how about some supper~"

Shizuo's stomach rumbles at the mention of food and he blushes in embarrassment.

"That sounds great. Thank you."

Roppi nods and leads him down a rounded hallway. There are drawings and paintings all along the walls. Views of a forest, a large body of water, an amazing and impossible looking city over a river, and of various people. Shizuo guesses they're portraits of Roppi's family.

The art is all so lively and detailed that Shizuo almost expects the paintings to move on their own. Roppi opens a door to the left. It's a small but cozy room with a soft-looking double bed. There's a large window on one wall and an even larger bookcase on the other. A small but sturdy desk sits underneath the window. There's a wardrobe with a large mirror near the bed.

All in all, it's the nicest bedroom Shizuo has ever been in. Roppi has to belong to some rich family, but he's never heard of anybody living in the woods…

Roppi hums from behind him.

"There's a washroom through there."

He points at a little door down the hallway.

"I'll start the meal. Make yourself at home~"

Shizuo gives him a grateful smile and Roppi winks at him before closing the door. Shizuo relaxes and heaves a soft sigh. Roppi might be too trusting. They have no information about Shizuo yet they let him into their home. Shizuo could be a thief for all they know! But he can't pretend to be anything but relieved at the naivety, he'd be stuck wandering through the night if not for Roppi after all.

There's a thought buzzing at the back of his mind but when he reaches for it, it's just too faint. He decides not to worry about it too much. Tomorrow he'll be back where he belongs and… maybe he can visit Roppi some more in the future. That brings a smile to his face. There's something so alluring about them and Shizuo wants to get to know them a little better. Not everyone is kind enough to take in a total stranger these days. It's a relief from the constant judgment of the village. The cooking food smells divine and his mouth waters. Strange, he hadn't realized he was _that _hungry.

For now, he goes to wash up a little. He's been wandering the woods all afternoon and it wouldn't be polite to sit down to eat while he's still dirty. He strips off his old, too big, blue tunic and his old, torn up breeches He cleans up as best as he can, wetting his shaggy brown hair and brushing the dirt and twigs out of it. (how they even get there is as big a mystery as Roppi's gender) then he shakes out his clothes, rubs at the worst stains with a bit of water, and redresses. It's the best he can do at the moment. He wishes he could clean up a little better, because he likes Roppi, but he can't.

He steps out just as Roppi starts down the hallway. Roppi's eyes rove over his form with obvious satisfaction.

"Dinner is ready if you're still hungry~"

Shizuo is _starving _.

"Yes, thank you."

He smiles and follows Roppi to the dining room. He stops short, gaping at the sight of the meal. It's fit for a king! He's never seen that much food in one place except for at festivals. Roppi smirks.

"I treat my guests well~ I'm not exactly running out of food~"

Shizuo nods dizzily, suddenly more hungry than he's ever been in his life. Roppi gives that same tinkling laugh from earlier, reminiscent of crystal breaking against stone.

"Well, help yourself~ I can't eat it all on my own."

Roppi's dark lashes dip and his head tilts just so and suddenly Shizuo is hungry in multiple ways. He hurries to take a seat to distract himself from that thought, though he can't quite keep the blush off his face. Roppi laughs again and once they're both seated, leads them in some bizarre form of 'grace'.

They grab Shizuo's hands before he can start on the food and stare him straight in the eye, a beautiful, foreign language spilling past Roppi's lips with utmost ease and Shizuo can't look away. He feels bewitched. He's never met someone as entrancing as them.

Once Roppi finishes he let's go of Shizuo's hands with a soft smile.

"You may eat from my table~"

Shizuo bows slightly and digs in, eyes widening with the first bite. He's never tasted something so exquisite! It's all he can do to prevent himself from scarfing down everything in sight. Roppi eats everything on their plate but they watch Shizuo more than their own food, a self-satisfied little smile on their perfect face.

This food is practically life-changing, as it truly feels like a part of himself is being filled for the first time. His only real wish is that Kasuka could be here as well but there's plenty of time to introduce Kasuka to Roppi, if they remain in contact later. Right now he needs to put the rest of this meal in his stomach or he'll never forgive himself.

Roppi's eyes him intently as he eats, their eyes are half-lidded and they look even hungrier than Shizuo, though they still don't focus much on their food. That might set off some alarm bells if Shizuo wasn't completely immersed in the meal.

By the time they're done Shizuo's 100% sure he'll never be this satisfied with a meal again in his entire life and Roppi has barely eaten anything compared to Shizuo. They look content though so Shizuo doesn't feel too bad about it.

Roppi reaches forward to cup Shizuo's hand in their own.

"You'll remain here for the night, of course, and I'll help you more tomorrow."

Their finger traces some nonsense pattern over the skin at the back of his hand and Shizuo shudders. Has that always been so sensitive?

"I hope you sleep well~ I'm just upstairs if you require _anything~ _"

Roppi's tone of voice is clearly meant to convey something but Shizuo has no idea what he's supposed to read between the lines.

"Thank you… You've really helped me so much."

He gives Roppi the most sincere and grateful smile he can and they seem to melt a little, leaning in with that same hungry look before looking away.

"See you in the morning."

They stand quickly and make their way to the stairs, turning just before going up.

"Oh, and don't wander the house at night, if you please."

Shizuo nods, it's not a hard request.

"I won't."

Roppi smiles once more and is up the stairs faster than a breeze. Shizuo sighs softly and heads to his room for the evening. He feels so optimistic all of a sudden. And to think, if he'd listened to his fellow villagers he'd have never met such an amazing person. He knew it was all baseless rumors, he'd known it all along.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shizuo crawls into bed it's even softer than it looks. His head hits the pillow and he's out like a light. His dreams are sweet and he wakes up feeling the most rested and relaxed he's been in a long time. He can smell food and it wakes him right up.

He pads out of the room and finds Roppi humming an unfamiliar tune in the kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon with ease and grace. Shizuo can't help but stare for a moment. Roppi's hair is a little ruffled from sleep and their loose sleep shirt droops down their shoulder as they cook. Shizuo takes in the revealed skin hungrily, even more so when Roppi turns around and gives him a bright smile.

"Good morning, Shizuo. Did you sleep well?"

Shizuo smiles back, stepping further into the kitchen at last.

"Yes, and you?"

Roppi nods.

"Of course~"

They turn and plate the food, it's nowhere near the feast from last night but Shizuo is definitely not complaining. He follows Roppi to the dining room and sits across from them. Roppi says that same little chant from last night then they dig in. Shizuo nearly moans at the first bite.

"You're such an amazing cook."

Roppi perks up at the compliment, clearly proud of his skills.

"Thank you. I'm glad you love it so much~"

Shizuo finishes quickly and Roppi isn't far behind. He offers to help with the dishes but Roppi turns him down. Not long after that Roppi's handing him a hand-drawn map.

"This should be accurate but it's pretty old and the forest really could have changed in a lot of different ways since then. Still, if this doesn't help you may always come back here."

They point to a clear spot on the map that must be the clearing.

"I hope it helps~"

Shizuo nods, smiling at the fact that with this map it'll be easy to find Roppi again. But Roppi does something unexpected suddenly. Their hand finds Shizuo's, lifting it gently to their lips and pressing a kiss against his knuckles. Shizuo's knees go a bit weak and his heart hammers in his chest.

"I really do mean it~ If you get lost even for a second you may come back here~ I'll show you a different way~"

Those wine red eyes are intense and Shizuo swallows heavily, face crimson red. Roppi still has a hold of his hand. He's never been courted before...

"I… I will."

His voice wavers a little and Roppi laughs silkily.

"You'll visit me again even if you get out, won't you?"

Shizuo nods immediately, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Of course. I'd love to visit you anytime."

Roppi seems to glow at that, face lighting up like they received a precious gift. They give Shizuo that perfect smile and step closer to cup his cheek.

"I expect to see you again soon~"

Their thumb traces over Shizuo's lower lip and that incredibly hungry look is back in their eyes before they step back to give Shizuo his space and, finally, Shizuo realizes he's stopped breathing. He shakes his head to fight the haze and bows.

"Thank you, for everything."

Roppi smiles and steps back even further.

"See you later, Shizuo~"

Shizuo nods, giving Roppi a slightly adoring look before heading out the door.

It really doesn't take him long to realize that this map is nearly impossible to read. It should be easy but nothing that's marked on the map seems to be where it should be. It's incredibly frustrating and eventually he has to give in and realize this map won't help. He'll have to go back to Roppi… If he can find the clearing again at all.

Surprisingly, the clearing seems to be the only thing on the map that's properly marked and easy to find. He's too tired to wonder why that is. He sighs and knocks on Roppi's door, embarrassed to be back so quickly but it can't be helped.

Roppi opens the door fairly quickly, seemingly unsurprised to see Shizuo. Maybe they'd realized the map wasn't good after he'd left.

"Back so soon, Shizuo~? Did you miss me that much?"

There's a teasing lilt to their voice and Shizuo flushes.

"I, ah… I don't think this map is very good."

Roppi nods.

"Very possible. Lucky for you I don't mind showing you a different way."

Roppi flashes that razor sharp grin and opens the door further.

"For now, come inside while I get dressed for traipsing through the woods."

Shizuo nods and walks through the door for the third time. Roppi disappears up the stairs and Shizuo takes the opportunity to look around a little more. He gravitates to some paintings along the far wall.

Roppi with two little twin girls, a man and a woman, both tall and intimidating but just as beautiful as Roppi. A painting of them all grouped together. This must be Roppi's immediate family. Shizuo smiles softly at a photo of a much younger Roppi holding two bundled up babies.

There's a painting of Roppi with an unfamiliar man as well. The man wears spectacles and has his arm around Roppi's shoulder, beaming despite the look of exasperated fondness on Roppi's face. Unlike the family photos there's very little resemblance between the two and Shizuo feels a little bit jealous.

He doesn't know why, they're probably just friends, but he's just met Roppi and doesn't really want to share him with anybody. He shakes the possessive thoughts out of his head. Roppi doesn't belong to him, he shouldn't think like that.

The beauty in question skips back down the stairs just then.

"Ready, Shi-"

They stop short as they see Shizuo holding the painting. A strange look crosses Roppi's face and Shizuo hurries to put it back, despite already being caught.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched…"

He mutters, bowing in apology. Roppi seems a little less cheerful than before as they sweeps forward to grab Shizuo's hand and tug him pointedly away from the paintings.

"No… It's fine. Are you ready?"

Shizuo nods, eager to escape the sudden mood shift. Roppi eyes him for a long moment then nods.

"Alright."

Then, they lead the way out the door. Shizuo follows, feeling a bit helpless and confused. It was just a painting, right? What did he do wrong?

Luckily, it doesn't take Roppi long to recover and they're skipping along cheerfully in no time. They've been following another near invisible path for some time now when the trees start to open up a little more. Shizuo takes that as a good sign and smiles, the path is becoming easier to see as well. It looks like someone must maintain this section of path fairly regularly because along either side is a line of various mushrooms. They wouldn't grow like that naturally.

On they go. Stepping stones through a small river, the same, winding, mushroom path, until they come to a small grove of close together trees around an archway. Shizuo frowns, the archway doesn't lead anywhere, why is it here?

Roppi doesn't pause, leading Shizuo towards the arch. Shizuo follows but he's a little hesitant. That same buzzing from yesterday picking up in the back of his mind. When he lags behind Roppi turns and grabs his hand to tug him along until they're standing right in front of the structure. Shizuo shifts uncomfortably.

"Where are we?"

Roppi smiles.

"This is a place I come to often. I wanted to show you before you left."

Shizuo relaxes a little, it's kinda romantic when Roppi says it that way.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

Roppi smiles brightly and leans in close to Shizuo, they're eyes seem to glow in the sun beams filtering in through the trees. Shizuo can't look away.

Roppi says something in that same, crystalline language and Shizuo finds himself nodding like he understands, hopelessly lost in Roppi's eyes. Roppi keeps speaking, leaning in closer as their voice lilts on what seems to be a question. Shizuo's breath hitches, though he honestly couldn't tell you why, and he nods again. Roppi smells sweet, like the pumpkin pie his mother used to make him.

Roppi's eyelashes dip, gaze turning heavy, and another question spills out that Shizuo still can't understand. Shizuo nods anyway. Satisfaction graces Roppi's features and they lean up on tiptoes to pull Shizuo closer.

His heart is beating out of his chest but he bows closer to Roppi, he receives a kiss on his forehead and Roppi whispers one last thing in that foreign tongue against his skin before pulling back.

Suddenly, Shizuo's world feels like it's spinning. He trembles, hot and cold flashing up his spine repeatedly as every hair on his body stands on end. He stumbles backwards, trying not to fall, and finds himself on the other side of the arch. Roppi watching him with a pleasant smile on their face.

That's the last thing he sees before he blacks out.


End file.
